Video game streaming services provide live video game streaming to viewers via the Internet. Video game streaming services use networks, such as the Internet, to communicate information between the service, viewers, and broadcasters. While some network protocols can provide reliable communications, they may not provide the flexibility or performance to meet the needs of a video game streaming service. For example, such network protocols may not support different modes of communication or other features that could increase the performance of the video game streaming service.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to network protocols for network communications.